


Nice suits/衣冠堂皇

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, 权色交易
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: Mad world的衍生文，性爱部分的详细扩写





	Nice suits/衣冠堂皇

**Author's Note:**

> Mad world的衍生文，性爱部分的详细扩写

在等待国务卿匆匆赶过来的那段时间，Tony先去了趟卫生间。洗手台前的镜子中的他满脸疲惫，眼眶下的淤青叠着几道细碎的新伤，领口处甚至还沾着血污。他给自己的评价是“糟糕透顶”，而别人眼中的他相比只会更加不堪。

他没带什么可以用来遮掩那片淤青的东西，因此只能木然地一边边摩挲过领口的血迹，深呼吸，然后把衬衫扣子一粒粒向下解开。他记得很多年前Ross曾不怀好意地对他说过：“你总是穿得这么整齐。”但他不确定这么多年过去了，自己是否仍然像年轻时一样具有吸引力。

镜中那片袒露的皮肤曾经是反应堆的所在之处，如今那个洞口被一块人造皮肤所覆盖，冷冰冰的金属和人造的虚假柔软，他分不清哪个更好。

重新整理了头发和衣服之后，他进去看了看里面的单人隔间——足够大了，对于一场快速、廉价的性交易来说。他甚至没时间去酒店开个钟点房，况且那说不定会有损于国务卿的名誉——至于他自己的声名？那早就连一撮灰都不剩了。无论他收敛形迹，改过自新多少年，大众和媒体所能记住的还是当初那个放浪形骸的花花公子。这不能怪他们。如今Tony再想到这件事，已经不觉得苦涩了。所以就这里吧，这个足够宽敞的卫生间，这是他所能得到的最好的了。

事实证明他的精心准备起到了效果，Ross扫过他低低敞开的领口时目光停顿了一秒，眼神中的意外很快被了然所取代。Ross没想到Tony会真的做到这个地步，但他听到了Tony之前在电话中的暗示，并意外地发现自己真的没有理解错。

而Tony也没有错过在他提出36小时的时候，Ross那个闪过欲念的眼神。“考虑一下？我先去趟卫生间。”Tony的手从颈侧滑下，装作漫不经心地给了个暗示，但其实他紧张得胳膊都快发抖了——又或许是因为刚刚受的伤。

几分钟之后他在卫生间里再次见到了Ross。

“我以为Stark会更有耐心一点。”Ross一边侧身进去，一边慢条斯理地背过手扣上门锁，“起码不至于这么简陋仓促。”  
“在这儿我也能给你你想要的。”Tony往后退了一步，徒劳地想拉远和Ross的距离。这没有任何意义，就算现在有足够的空间让他退开，待会他还是不得不和Ross紧贴在一起。

“嗯，我想想我想要什么呢…”Ross装模作样地眯起了眼，仿佛真的在思考一样。

“36个小时。只要不留下痕迹，其他的都可以。”Tony趁机讲明自己的条件，毕竟他出去后还要面对Natasha和媒体的镜头。

“我想先要一个口活。”Ross压低了声音，贴着Tony的耳朵说，“再加上其他的。”

“可以。”Tony听见自己说。他拒绝承认那是属于他的声音，因为无论Ross提什么要求那个声音都只会以“可以”来回复。

然后他解开了腰带，脚踩在自己皮鞋上，有些慌乱地把西服裤子连同内裤一并剥了下来，随手折了两折后放在了马桶盖上，他不想让那上面因为跪在地上而留下污痕和褶皱，更不想让它被什么液体弄湿。

Ross目不转睛地欣赏着他的动作，同时解开了自己的裤子，让自己的阴茎从束缚中解脱出来。

下半身的赤裸让Tony感到寒意，而接着膝盖与冰凉的地砖的接触让这股寒意瞬间加倍，乃至弥漫到心口。他跪在Ross身前，尽可能地分开双腿，但等他感觉到Ross的阴茎在他脸上的触感时，仍然不免有些犹豫慌乱，他从来没做过这个，并且从来不觉得他此生会做这个，Tony Stark需要什么权色交易？这个世界上根本不存在他需要讨好的人，直到Ross出现了。国务卿拿捏着他的死穴，狠狠把玩着他的软肋，让他除了顺服之外没有别的选择。

他选择了先抬起手，毫无章法地在那上面套弄了两下，原谅他吧，他太紧张了，但幸好那玩意儿还是在他手中硬了，看来他对Ross还是有那么一点儿性吸引力的，身体反应透露了国务卿的真实情感，也让Tony稍微放松了一些。

然后Tony身体前倾，张开嘴，含住了它。他选择了先用温热的口腔包裹住龟头，一点点舔舐着那些神经末梢分布密集的区域，舌尖滑过去时带着颗粒的摩擦感和热度，让那些敏感的神经得到完全的刺激。Ross为此颤抖战栗，感叹Tony Stark的技术确实名不虚传。

原本就不小的尺寸在这个过程中进一步涨大，Tony不得不完全撑开自己的下颚骨才能吞进去大半部分，这让他不再那么游刃有余了，他只能勉强移动舌头舔过柱身。Ross把他的口腔撑得太满，在吮吸时他甚至吸不进空气。

最深处已经快要触及喉咙，以至于他需要很多个深呼吸才能忍住干呕的反应，生理性泪水因此盈满了他眼眶，让他甚至不敢眨眼。别哭出来，他这么对自己说道，因为他清楚地知道一旦第一滴眼泪滑下来，他就再也无法控制拼命想要涌出的泪水了,没有一个婊子会这么做，那会让他显得他像是很不情愿一样，然而事实上是他主动提出的，他主动向Ross提供了这个，像街边廉价的站街妓女，主动抓着客人的衣角不放，唯一的区别在于他不是为了钱。

他抬起眼看向Ross，确保对方的表情是在享受。但他无从得知，自己现在的这副模样在对方眼里有多么惹人可怜，多么能够勾起人摧毁的欲望，Ross在极致的性快感中分出一点心思，盘算着怎么能彻底捏碎Tony。

在折磨人这方面，Ross有他自己的手段，否则他实在是枉为国务卿。

“Mr.Stark，你不愿意浪费时间吧？毕竟你在厕所花太久时间难免会人怀疑。”Ross突然开口，让Tony警觉起来，不由自主地绷直了身子，“不如节约一下时间，我觉得，你现在也可以顺便给自己做个扩张。”

所谓的提议其实就是命令了，没有回旋的余地，Tony只能照做，他艰难地挪了挪膝盖，将双腿分得更开，右手顺着臀缝向下，一点点摸索到那个严密闭合的穴口。他向后撤了半步，这让他原本就有些微微作痛的膝盖向大脑传达了更明显的痛感，然而要他顾虑的事情还很多，尽管他天生擅长一心多用，此刻也无法顾及他的膝盖了。

他留出了一点可以让他弯下腰的空间，手指一点点戳开了那个小口，新的疼痛很快加入，与来自下颚和膝盖骨的痛感混合在一起，从他脑海深处扩散，直到完全占据他的整个意识。这很好，他想，这样他就分不出更多的心神去思考他现在的处境有多羞耻了。

他用卷起的舌头包覆着还在他嘴里不断捣弄着的阴茎，将它压缩得更紧，同时他的右手手指不断深入，直到没入了一整根手指。

这感觉有些诡异，赤热的肠壁立刻合拢，将他的手指紧紧裹住。倒不是说他矜贵到从来没有给自己做过扩张，但就算是在他荒诞不经的那段日子里，他也不记得有过这样的经历：在口中含着阴茎的同时自己扩张后穴。

而Ross并不打算让他好过，他在Tony口中前后耸动了几下，突然之间猛地向前一推进，让阴茎的顶端直接顶到了Tony喉咙口。

随着这个毫无预兆地深喉，Tony眼眶中蓄满的生理性泪水终于滚落，接着滑进眼下那几道还没来得及愈合的伤口中，那很深，随着泪水的冲刷转眼间又渗出鲜红的新血，眼泪中含有的微乎其微的盐分也足够刺激伤口，让它们重新剧烈疼痛起来了。

那双饱含水光的漂亮眼睛因不堪承受的剧痛而眯了起来，但这样只会使得眼中含着的泪水更多的流淌出来，而疼痛又再度刺激着泪腺，形成一个暂时无法停止的恶性循环，而Ross是不会好心给他机会让他把这个循环停下来的，那很漂亮，今生都难得一见的漂亮，所以更要加倍珍惜。

况且Ross得到的不仅是视觉享受，还有货真价实的生理刺激，阴茎被骤然变得狭窄的喉咙挤压的快感几乎直接将Ross送上高潮，他下意识地追寻着快感，再一次地撞向Tony喉咙深处。

Tony艰难地应付着，他刚刚才把第二根手指塞进后面，就算他再擅长于一心多用，也需要时间适应。他没来得及完全张开喉咙，所以Ross得到了同上次一样的紧致挤压。

这一次Ross直接射了出来，Tony无力地推了他一下，让他从自己口中退了出来。然后Tony扭过身把那些精液的大半部分吐在了垃圾桶里，至于那些直接顺着喉咙灌进他食道的，他总不能当着Ross的面抠挖干呕，只能尽力把它们咽下去。他重复做了几次吞咽的动作，仍然觉得嗓子还是被堵塞填满着，他知道很快那里就会胀痛，让他说每个字时都会疼得像吞咽刀片，但他仍然需要说很多很多话，他试着劝服每个人，就算事实一次又一次证明他不过是在白费口舌，他也不能放弃。

他没有太多时间休息，他刚刚把草草插进自己体内的两根手指拔出来，Ross就扯着他的头发，强迫他从地上站了起来。他的膝盖酸痛发麻，覆盖在骨头上的皮肤倒印出一小片地砖的凹凸花纹，有那么几个瞬间他甚至不能够站稳，但Ross拽住了他，让他站住的同时也让他的头皮有几秒钟疼的像是被烧过一样。

接着他被按在了冰冷的隔板上，紧贴着整个胸口的凉意让他恍惚间有种被人摁进水里的错觉。在阿富汗的时候——停下停下停下——他们也是这样拽着他的头发将他整张脸摁进水里。

水。马桶里面也盛着水。那一瞬间警报响彻了他全身，本能反应让他不顾一切地挣脱了Ross的钳制。他像一条濒死的鱼一样扑向门口，直到膝盖再度重重砸在地上发出的闷响将他唤醒。

他发现自己在猛烈地喘息着，冷汗自他额角滑落，他回过头，看到Ross灰白的头发与胡子，不是很清晰，但至少他又能看见了。

国务卿难得地给他留了段时间平复呼吸。Ross看着他散涣的瞳孔重新聚焦，想问问他怎么了，却又很快想起自己可不是来关怀他的。现在Ross要扮演的角色不过是一个暴力执行者，握着筹码与Stark做着交易，这不该有一丝温情存在，免得他会为此怀念终身。Tony Stark从来不是他能够征服占有的，即使是被再多欲望冲昏头脑，这一点他仍然心知肚明。

“你准备好了吗？”最终，Ross还是问了一句，声音轻柔到两个人都有些被吓到。

“…可以了。”Tony往前爬了几步，上半身趴在马桶盖上，抬起屁股对着Ross，刚刚扩张过的穴口微微开合着。他的脸埋在先前放在那上面的裤子里面，泪水迅速在布料上洇开一片。上衣虽然还穿在身上，但扣子已经解到了底，那件昂贵的衬衫只是堪堪披挂着，成为一件华而不实的装饰品。

他屏住呼吸，等待着疼痛的降临。他知道自己根本就没准备好，两根手指的潦草扩张根本不足以让他容纳Ross的尺寸，就算他来得及再塞进两根手指，都不一定能保证自己不受伤。

而Ross只是把蘸了润滑剂的手指放了进去。刚刚Tony太过专心地等待着疼痛，根本没有留意到Ross的动静，他没听见Ross从口袋里拿出润滑剂拧开的声音，就算听见了，他也无从分辨，更不敢相信。

“我可舍不得让我们的英雄屁股流着血去抓美利坚的通缉犯。”Ross俯下身子，趴在Tony耳边说，同时多加了几根手指，故意用力抽插着，让空气中充斥着淫靡的水声。Tony不知道该不该继续压住喘息声。

Ross的手指完全抽出来了时沾上了一片晶亮的水光，被他刮蹭出的肠液和润滑剂混在一起，在他指间勾连成丝。他把它们全数抹在了Tony臀缝里，手顺势扶上Tony的臀瓣，轻轻揉捏着。

尽管那里正因紧张而紧绷着，失去了应有的柔软，饱满的手感仍然让Ross沉迷，忍不住加大了力度。

“放松点，Stark。”

回应他的是一声细微的呜咽，但不知道是不是他的错觉，他感觉手中抓着的臀肉正在一点点变软，可能是因为Tony在尽力放松了，也有可能是因为他不自觉地揉弄了太久，以至于肌肉都被他捏得松软了。那上面已经留下了几片发红的印记，Ross记得Tony唯一的要求是“不要留下痕迹”，但留在屁股上的红痕有什么好担忧的呢？难道Tony还会想要立刻和别人做爱吗？就算Tony真的可以浪荡到那种程度，Ross也无法允许。

如果可以，Tony倒希望这个过程能够无限延长，毕竟这算不上太疼，就算会有一点，也比被硬生生地插入要好上太多了，然而那双手还是停了下来，留下几秒钟的空当来让Tony为接下来马上要发生的事情酝酿恐慌情绪。

他埋下头不愿意往后看，所以当Ross真正进来的那一瞬间，他甚至都没有意识到发生了什么。或许是前面铺垫了太多的疼痛，衬托之下显得这并没有预想中的那么疼，又或许是Ross细心地扩张把他彻底打开了，让他即便是一下子吞进整根阴茎也不至于被撕裂。

Ross在穴口停留了一会，用龟头打着转摩擦。充血肿起的穴口让神经末梢直接浮在了表面，轻轻触碰都足够让Tony打颤了，他的身体因此起了反应，前端硬得生疼。但他咬牙忍耐着，等Ross整根插进来，如果非要呻吟不可，他希望留到自己最不能忍耐的时候。

Ross开始试探着抽插，不断变换着角度，直到他碾过Tony的敏感点。Tony没有出声，但指节下意识地曲起，似乎想要抓住什么东西，可惜光滑的瓷面没有任何东西可以让他抓住，这出卖了他，于是Ross反复撞击着那一点，直到Tony的甬道猛一紧缩，接着无法遏制地颤抖了起来。

Tony射了出来，后穴因为高潮的本能反应不断缩紧，将Ross的阴茎牢牢裹住，几乎快要不能动作。Ross掐着他的腰，用之前没有用到的力气挺动抽插，一下又一下的撞上肠壁，最终达到高潮。

他没有完全退出来，阴茎抽出一半时他就射了，精液直接灌进Tony的肠道中，这让Tony感到一种前所未有的饱胀感，甚至比刚刚的高潮还要刺激。但很快这就结束了，因为Ross抽出了整根阴茎，失去了阻塞物的液体争先恐后地向外流去。

Tony踉跄地站了起来，用一只手扶着墙壁支撑身体，另一只手扯了一把纸巾，低头擦着两腿间滑下的精液。然后他用两根手指撑住穴口，另一只手伸进去把里面残留的液体引出来，Ross善解人意地没有射在最深处，这让清理变得相对容易了一些，但没有水冲洗，无论如何也不可能全部弄干净。

他再抬起头来的时候，Ross已经重新穿戴整齐，裤子拉链和腰带都整整齐齐的安放回原位，手里拿着从口袋里掏出来的什么东西。

“别着急，我还有个东西要给你。”Ross摊开了手掌，Tony一眼就认出了那是什么东西。

一颗跳蛋。但Tony只能辨认出那是无线遥控的，来不及看清上面有没有什么其他的特殊装置。

“我可以给你36个小时，但前24个小时你得带着这个。24个小时之后我会亲自去检查然后帮你取出来的，你动一点小手脚我都会知道所以别想耍什么花招。”Ross宣判了他的最终决定。

“成交。”Tony点点头，用沙哑的声音说。已经做到这一步了，他还有什么路可回头？

Tony转了过去，让Ross借着那些残留的肠液与精液把那个小东西塞了进去。

Ross一点点把那个椭圆形的跳蛋推往深处，手指被温润的液体浸湿。他会一整天都带着你的东西，为你保持着湿润。单是想到这一点，Ross就感觉自己可以再硬起来了，但是他觉得今天该到此为止了，他已经满足了，该让那个小玩具发挥它的价值了。


End file.
